Harry Potter and the Dream Orb
by Annabe
Summary: Harry is about to enter his 5th year of Hogwarts. When he finds out more about himself by strangers. What will happen this year at Hogwarts...?
1. One unforgertable meeting...

Harry Potter and The Dream Orb (Book 5)  
  
Authors Notes: I don't own any of the characters here, expect the ones that I have created. Now I have change some of the story line around. So, if you see something different don't be shock please. Enjoy the story!  
  
  
Chapter 1: One unforgetable meeting...  
  
  
  
  
Now Harry Potter is the age of 14. He'll soon be turning 15 within a week. Harry Potter seem like your ordinary boy. He had jet black hair, with green eyes that hid behind his glasses. But he had this weird scar. It was shape like a lightning bolt on his forehead. Expect Harry Potter wasn't the normal boy next door. He was far from it. You see, Harry Potter is a wizard, and a very good one at it. Every year he goes to Hogwarts. One of the most famous wizard schools ever. But this year, Harry is going to have to deal with a lot of problems. This year is going to be different.  
  
  
"Harry wake up!" his aunt yell up the stairs.   
Harry slowly got out of bed, and look at the time. It was late in the day, by it being 12 in the afternoon. Harry had tons of chores to do around the house. Because they would never let poor Dudley do the chores. Harry never had anytime to study his magic. That's why he wake up late in the day. Since he did his magic during the night. While this aunt, uncle and cousin were sleeping.  
"I'm coming!" Harry shouted down the stairs.  
He was finally out of the bed, and he was changing into some of Dudley's clothes, that he never wears anymore. When he was half way down the stairs the doorbell rang.  
"Harry answer that!" his aunt yell again.  
Harry then went for the front door. He had slowly open it, to find out there was a package left there. He look around, to see who had left it. But it was like they vanish into thin air. Then he pick up the package and saw who it was made out to : To Mister Harry Potter, 4 Pivet Drive. From, The Hannabels. Harry remember hearing that name, but from what he couldn't remember. Then he close the door, and started to walk in with the package. Then his cousin Dudley had saw this.  
"Mom! Dad! Harry has a package!" Dudley ran to his parents.  
Then Mr. Dursley, Harry's uncle walk up to Harry and saw the package in his hands.  
"Who sent you this package?" he question Harry.  
"I don't know. I didn't see anyone standing outside, when I got it" Harry answer back.  
Then his uncle took the package away from him. He had open it up, to only see a letter inside of it. But the letter seem to be interested of finding it's true owner. It had floated to Harry.  
"I thought you weren't supposed to do magic outside of school!" he uncle yell.  
"I didn't do it. It must be the paper!" Harry shouted back.  
Harry look at the letter for a brief second, before it was rip out of his hands, by his uncle. The paper seem to be struggling it's might to get away from Harry's uncle. Once Mr. Dursley had rip up the paper, there was a knock on the door. But this time, Mr. Dursley had open the door. And he saw two girls the same as Harry standing outside.  
"Yes, what do you want?" he ask them.  
One girl had long red hair with muddy green eyes. She was wearing a white shirt underneath a red plaid shirt, with blue jean overalls. The other girl had long brown hair with dark brown eyes. She was wearing a light blue summer dress.  
"Can Harry come out and play?" the brunette ask.  
Then Harry's uncle grew scare. These girls were different then any other girls. He could feel it, they must be like Harry he thought.  
"No...Harry isn't here" he answer.  
"You lie. And that isn't a good choice. Lying is bad. So that means your bad" the red head said.  
"We want to play with Harry" the brunette grew mad.  
"Please sir" the red head sounded calmer.  
Then Harry was standing besides, his uncle. The brunette saw this first and she grew happier.  
"It's a pleasure to meet you Mister Harry Potter. My name is Erica Lynn Hannabel" she smile.  
"Oh where are my manners. My name is Cynthia Jayne Hannabel" the red head smile also.  
"You sent the package?" Harry's uncle question.  
They both nodded their heads, and then the door was slam on their faces. Harry look at his uncle.  
"Why did you do that?" Harry question his uncle.  
"Because I had to" he answer.  
Then the door had flung open, like the door was going to break off. The two girls were standing there. But they weren't in their other clothes. Erica was wearing a ice blue robe, while Cynthia was wearing a light purple. They both had their hoods on.  
"Your one mean muggle you know" Cynthia said, first.  
"So that means you should be punish" Erica said, last.  
Then Cynthia had stuck her index finger at Harry's uncle. The next thing anyone knew he was on the ceiling. Then Harry's aunt and cousin were going to try and help Mr. Dursley. But Erica stuck her finger out and she created a barrier between them and Harry's uncle. Then Erica went inside her robe, and pull out another letter for Harry. She then handed it to him. Harry had then started to read the letter.  
Dear Mister Potter,  
It is a pleasure to finally contact you. My granddaughters I hope haven't cause a problem at your home. Harry Potter, I've finally decided to write to you cause I have something to tell you. You are part of the Hannabel family. And by Professor Dumbledore wishes, and mine. I think it's time for you to come and join my family once again. Please think about this carefully.   
Yours Truly,  
Hannabel  
  
  
When Harry was done reading it, he look up at both girls. Erica was smiling and Cynthia look at Harry anixety.   
"You don't know how long we've waited for you to come and live with us" Cynthia said.  
Erica had nodded her head in agreement. Then Erica had walk up closer to Harry.  
"Please Harry, come with us" Erica beg.  
Harry look around at his muggle relavities. Then he had nodded his head.  
"If you go with them. They will be as bad as the wizards. No one really wants you!" his uncle shouted.  
Cynthia study the fat man on the ceiling. Then she motion a zipping sound. And then Uncle Veron, lips were zip shut. They turn to Harry, and pointed towards the door.  
"It's time to go" Erica said.  
"But my stuff" Harry answer.  
Erica close her eyes and then stuck both her hands out, and there was a brief flash of light.  
"What happen?" Harry ask.  
"Erica, just put all of your stuff, in your new room" Cynthia smile.  
Then they walk outside, to a carriage. But for the muggle eyes, it was just another car.  
  
  
"Why does Hannabel want me to live with him?" Harry ask the girls.  
"Why you do not know Harry" Erica said. Harry had stayed silent and Erica look at her sister. "Sister, he does not know"   
"I can see that Sister. Harry, I don't know how to tell you this any easy way" Cynthia started. "But your father had a younger brother. His name was Thomas. And he marry our mother Jasmine. You see Harry, your our cousin"  
Harry stare blankly at the both of them. He couldn't believe what he heard, that he had more family. But then why didn't they ever send him anything. He couldn't understand. He wouldn't stop staring at them. Then the sister had took off their hoods. 


	2. One thing at a time...

Author Notes: Like I said before I don't any of the characters in this story. Only the ones that I have created. So enjoy the story. Chow  
  
  
Chapter 2: One thing at a time...  
  
  
  
They had arrive at the Hannabel mansion some time after noon. Harry was speechless the rest of the ride. When the carriage had pull up, their were three people standing there. Both twins parents, and their grandfather Hannabel.  
"Welcome back Harry!" his Uncle said. "You can call me Uncle Thomas. And this is your aunt"  
"You can call me Aunt Jasmine. I'm so glad you've decided to come back to us Harry" she smile.  
"Mister Potter. I haven't seen you since Halloween. The terrible night that destory our family" Hannabel said.  
"I've read stories about you sir. Your supposed to be the most powerful wizard in the world" Harry explain.  
"We can always talk about that later. Come you look hungry. Let's have some lunch" Hannabel smile.  
They all walk into the house, and Harry couldn't believe the size of the house. It was huge. It was just like Hogwarts. It could have fit about half of the school in this house. Then they walk into a smaller living room. The room was fill to the top with presents.   
"Who are those for?" Harry ask.  
"My...you've develop a sense of humor, since you've live with those muggles. These are all of your birthday, christmas presents. Since we knew how those muggles where. We kept them, incase you've ever decided to come back to us" Aunt Jasmine explain.  
She was about to be in tears, but Harry saw his uncle rap his arms around her waist. They then walk into the dining room. And there was a shadowing figure sitting down in one of the chairs. Harry look at that figure very closely. Then the figure turn to Harry, slowly taking off his hood.  
"Sirus!" Harry cry out. "But how...your an outlaw"   
"No more Harry. Hannabel was finally able to get me out of there. They wanted me to come here, to celebrate your birthday" Sirus smile.  
Then they all sat down and started to eat lunch. Harry had so many questions to ask, but he didn't know where to start.  
"Why did you not come for me sooner?" Harry ask everyone.  
Then they all stop eating, and look at Harry. The twins had bow their heads in shame. While Harry's new aunt and uncle try to look for answers in each other.   
"It was not like we didn't want you Harry. You see we couldn't tell if Voldermont would ever come back for you" Hannabel said. The only one to filch with anger was Sirus. "We love your mother and father. Infact they were like my own children. But we couldn't take that risk. Professor Dumbledore and me had both agree, you should be safe"  
The only one that had eye contact on Harry was Hannabel. Everyone else couldn't bear to stand looking at Harry. Harry couldn't believe it. He had a family. Someone who seem to care more about him then the Dursley would ever.  
"Come on Harry. I'll show you to your room" Cynthia finally broke the silence.  
She then stood up and walk to Harry's seat. She waited intill Harry got up. Then they walk out of the dining room. The family that was still in there, was trying to finish their meal. Cynthia had lead Harry up some stairs. Harry stared down a long hallway.  
"Which one is my room?" Harry ask her.  
Cynthia then led Harry to the last door in the hallway. She open it up and it was fill with all of his stuff. Harry stood there shock it was like he was going to be sleeping in the living room, it was that huge.  
"Well get some rest, cause tomorrow we're going to Diagon Alley. That's gonna be another long journey" Cynthia said.  
She had close the door after he walk in. Harry sat on his bed and went over everything again in his head. He had to tell someone about what happen today. So he decided to write to his best friend Ron. He grab a parchment and one of his quills and wrote to Ron.  
Ron,  
You would never guess where I am right now. I'm sleeping in the same house as Sirus. And I found out something really cool. But I'll have to tell you tomorrow. I know this is kinda late, but please be at Diagon Alley tomorrow. That way I can show you.  
  
Harry  
  
  
  
  
The next morning, everyone was sitting at the dining room table waiting for Harry. When Harry had arrive, everyone had a smile on their face. It was only Cynthia, Erica and Sirus.   
"Good morning Harry" Sirus smile.  
"Where is everyone else?" Harry ask.  
"They are working. Mom and Dad work in the Ministry of Magic. In the department of the Death Eaters" Erica explain.  
"While Grandfather runs the Ministry of Magic. He is incharge of everything" Cynthia added.  
"But I thought that Cornelius Fudge was in charge" Harry said.  
"Nope. Grandfather, is in charge. Fudge is little a pawn. He's there to make it look pretty" Cynthia told Harry.  
"So when are we going to Diagon Alley?" Harry ask.  
"As soon as you finish eating Harry" Sirus said.  
After Harry was done eating his breakfast, the twins where in the living room. They smile when Harry came in with his list. Sirus look at them a little scare.  
"Your not scare Sirus?" Erica smile.  
"No. Of course not. I haven't done this for a long time" Sirus explain.  
The twins both turn to each other and smile. Then Cynthia had pointed her finger at Sirus and he was gone. Harry look shock that Sirus had just disappear. Erica then pointed her finger at Harry and he was gone.  
"Alright...Wizards duel!" Cynthia shouted.  
They both had their backs turn to each other. Then they started to move apart from each other.   
"One..." Erica shouted. But then Cynthia turn around and she pointed her finger at Erica. "Damn you Cyn..."  
Cynthia started to laugh and then she pointed at herself. Then Cynthia was gone also.  
  
  
  
When they all appear at Diagon Alley, they were standing outside of the Ollivander's wand shop.   
"Oh good. You two girls need wands for Hogwarts. And since I'm a free man again I'll get one again" Sirus said.  
The two girls had moan. Cynthia cross her arms, and stood in that part for a while.  
"I'm not going in. I don't want to get a wand. They are for weaker wizards" Cynthia complain.  
"Come on Cyn. Give it a try" Erica urge her sister.  
Finally Cynthia gave up being stubborn and she walk into the store. Ollivander look at the twins as they walk in.   
"Finally...the Hannabel twins enter my shop. I remember when your mother came in her for the first time. Your grandmother had to drag her in here" he said. He went looking through some wands. Then he pull out a wand for Erica. "This one should be the one for you. A seven and a half inch with imps hair". Cynthia started to laugh that Erica had an imps hair. She had wave it around and it was hers. "Now this one should be yours. A nine inch with phoniex hair" Cynthia took a wave with it, and it was made for hers.  
"Excellent. Now what about me?" Sirus said.   
Ollivander look at Sirus and he then pull out a special wand for Sirus.  
"Your lucky, that Hannabel wouldn't let me destory your wand. He really believe in you" he said.  
When they walk out of shop, then Harry had bump into Ron. Both of the girls look at them weird.  
"Oh Harry. I've been looking for you all over the place. I didn't know that you needed a new wand" Ron said.  
"Ron Weasley?" Erica ask.  
Ron look past Harry, when his eyes caught onto Erica. Then he look at the girl next to Erica. Who was Cynthia.  
"The Hannabel twins?" Ron ask the both of them.  
"Ewe...it seems my spell wear off the last time huh?" Cynthia ask him.  
"You all know each other?" Harry ask confuse.  
"Yeah our father's use to work in the same department. But after Voldermont vanish. Our father got switch to work on the Death Eaters" Erica explain.  
"Oh...oh...one thing at a time" Harry said. 


	3. The adventure to Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I really don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. Expect the ones that I have created. So don't sue ME! Anyways...here is the new character. So please Read and Review!  
  
Chapter 3: The adventure to Hogwarts  
  
After the meeting with Ron for the twins, it ended up being quite a memorable event. Ron was really curious about how Harry and the twins were related. September 1 had come really faster then usual. Harry was walking towards his room, when he passes Cynthia in her room. He then walks into the room.  
"Hey Cyn" he smile.  
Cynthia turn to Harry and she smile. Harry could see she had a brush in her hand.  
"Oh hi Harry. What you up to?" Cynthia asks.  
"Oh nothing. I was going to bed, since we have to go to Hogwarts tomorrow" Harry explains.  
"I'm still trying to decide what to bring. This is the first time I'll be away from this house"  
"Really...?"  
Cynthia had nodded her head to agree with Harry. She then stood up and walks to her dresser.  
"I'll see you in the morning. Good night Harry" she smiles.  
Harry then walk out of her room. And he got to his room. He couldn't believe he had a family. The best thing was they didn't hate him. He could relate with them. He was happy that he finally had people to call his family.  
  
The next morning, Cynthia was floating over Harry's bed. She was watching Harry sleeping. She couldn't believe that he had finally come back. Erica then poof herself into Harry's room. She was floating over him like Cynthia.  
"What are we going to do?" Erica asks Cynthia.  
"I have no idea. Keep watch over him the best that we can. Voldermont won't be dead until he goes up against grandfather" Cynthia answers her sister.  
They continue to watch over Harry until he woke up. Then they vanish before he could see her. When he got up and walks into the girl's room. Harry look over at the girl's bed. They were both sleeping in the bed, Harry thought.  
  
They all arrive at the Nine and Three Quarter Station, Erica and Harry were chatting away with the Weasley kids. While Cynthia was walking around, meeting new people. She had then bump into a kid. She look up and saw that the kid had dark brown hair with light brown eyes. He had look down at Cynthia.  
"Oh excuse me. I wasn't looking at where I was going," he told her.  
"Really...it was my fault" Cynthia corrected herself.  
The boy had started to blush. They stood there for a minute or two, deciding who should make the first move. Then Cynthia heard her sister calling for her.  
"Oh man. That's my sister. I should get going. I'll see you when we get to Hogwarts" Cynthia wave goodbye.  
She then ran to find her sister. But she couldn't get the boy out of her head. Then she got back to her sister.  
"Where were you?" Erica questions her.  
"I was taking a look. Don't worry please" Cynthia smiles at her sister.  
They all board the train. And all of them were sitting together. Hermione was sitting next to Harry. Cynthia was sitting next to the window, while Erica sat across from her. And Ron sat next to Erica.  
"So you guys are related to Harry?" Hermione ask.  
"Yeah. Totally. We're truly happy that he have Harry back in our family" Erica smiles.  
Harry look over at Cynthia, she only seem to be interested what was outside. Really she couldn't stop thinking about the boy that she had bump into. Cynthia then looks at her friends and smile.  
"I'm going to go and change. I'll be right back" Cynthia smiles.  
She had gotten up and went to the closest bathroom. She had knock on the door, since it was close. Then someone had walk out of the bathroom. It was her mystery guy. She quickly turns her face away, so he couldn't see her. She sighs then walks into the bathroom, and started to get to change. When she got out the boy was standing there. But the train had made a quick stop. So she had fallen on top of him. Before he knew what hit him, she had run back to her friends.  
"Cynthia are you ok?" Erica asks.  
Cynthia's face was flush. She smiles at her sister slightly. Then she shook her head yes.  
"Oh I'm fine Erica. Don't worry about me" she smiles.  
Cynthia had fixed her robes and took a deep sigh. She was trying to fix herself up. Harry knew that something had to happen to Cynthia. But he couldn't just go out and ask everyone. So he was going to wait until he and Cynthia could be alone. This was one weird trip to Hogwarts ever Harry thought. 


End file.
